


technicolour beat

by gothamsharley



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2019 [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Roisa Fic Week, Roisa Fic Week 2019, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsharley/pseuds/gothamsharley
Summary: Soulmates are unable to see colour until they finally meet each other and develop a telepathic connection when they are getting close to that time. When Rose and Luisa begin to hear each other’s thoughts, they realise they are soulmates and go through the highs and lows of waiting to see each other in person.Roisa Fic Week Day 2 - Soulmate AU





	technicolour beat

A colourless world was all Luisa had ever known. She saw smokey skies instead of vivid blue ones, charcoal trees rather than green and even rainbows were simply various tones of grey. It wasn't a rare way of seeing. Everyone who hadn't found their soulmate experienced their life in black and white. Therefore, meeting their one true love brought all of the colour into their world for the first time.

Something that she loved to do was gaze at lakes and rivers and seas. Not seeing colour didn't mean that she couldn't perceive light. The water glistened and reflected as it flowed along. Luisa wondered if her future girlfriend's eyes would sparkle in the same beautiful way. Her dream girl would definitely have twinkly eyes, along with a warm and equally bright smile.

She would never forget the day that Rose's thoughts first began appearing in her head. When it was drawing closer to the time that two soulmates would meet, they developed a telepathic link to one another. Luisa was laying on her bed, eyes closed and dark hair sprawled all over her pillow. Exhaustion was beginning to cloud her mind and she could feel herself starting to fall asleep.

_God I’m worried about work tomorrow. _

Luisa’s eyes sprang open. Every day of work was stressful, considering she was in a medical profession, but nothing was standing out to her about tomorrow.

_Is work really what’s on my mind right now? _

_What?! Of course it is! There’s a lot at stake tomorrow, it’s a huge case and there’s so much pressure on me. _

Luisa was sitting up fully now. Why would she be thinking about cases? Her job didn’t involve anything like that.

_ My head clearly isn’t even in the right place tonight. Now I feel like I’m arguing with myself._

Luisa agreed with that and realistically, she could have thought it but the voice saying it in her head wasn’t one she was used to hearing.

_So do I. _

A brief pause. That had felt more like a conversation. There was more than a single person involved here. And they both slowly came to the realisation that there was not one, but two people’s thoughts inside their head, racing around each other’s minds and battling to be heard. Then the questions quickly came pouring out of them.

_Are you my soulmate? _

_What’s your name? _

_Is there a way we can control this? _

Luisa massaged her temples in small circles. She could feel a headache coming on and she wasn’t sure how much more her brain could take of this.

_I think we must be. Please try and tell me, whats your name? The control will hopefully come with practise. _

She’d done her best to drown out all the jumbled words inside her head and channel only those ones to her soulmate.

_Rose. What’s yours? _

Rose. A stunning name to match the silvery voice that now filled her headspace.

_That’s beautiful. Mine’s Luisa. It’s with an L-U-I, there’s no O in it. _

_I think I’ll call you Lu. _

Luisa felt her mouth turning up at the corners. She hadn’t even met her but Rose was already making her heart glow. She felt a little pang as she remembered how overwhelmed she had sounded earlier.

_That’s cute. Try not to stress too much about tomorrow. I might not know you well but I’m sure that you can handle this Rose. _

_I feel better already knowing that I’ll always have you up here with me now. _

They spent the following weeks getting to know each other better. It was rare for them to hold full telepathic conversations unless they were both in private so they always looked forward to evenings alone in their rooms. That didn’t stop the occasional communication during the day though. Luisa had stopped feeling so isolated and she loved her connection to Rose. Most of the time.

_Rose! _

_Yes honey? _

_Don’t call me that right now. _

_Did I do something wrong? _

_You know exactly what you did. I can always identify when my thoughts are going to you. You really need to get better control of your own! I was trying to have a serious conversation with a patient, meanwhile I was hearing about how you were seriously craving powdered donuts! _

_Lu? _

_If your next thought isn’t an apology, I don’t wanna hear it. _

_Maybe it wasn’t an accident. _

Luisa could practically hear the smirk on her lips.

_Oh my God. _

_It wasn’t the only thing I was craving. _

_Goodbye! _

Luisa had learned how to block her thoughts out when she needed to now, when Rose got that little bit too much.

Once, when they’d both been too worn out to talk at length for a while, Luisa began deeply missing Rose. She longed for their first physical meeting but there was nothing she could do to hurry it up. Soulmates couldn’t communicate their locations to each other and force it. It was all left down to fate. That hadn’t stopped Luisa lingering outside the odd courtroom, every now and then. Unfortunately it was always without success.

_Rose? Do you think we’ll meet soon? _

She hoped Rose wasn’t too busy. She needed her that night.

_Well hello to you too. _

_Rose please. _

The tone became more serious and understanding.

_It can’t be long now Lu. We’ve been linked to each other for over a month. There’s no set in stone rules but soulmates always meet after a few weeks or months of gaining telepathy. _

_I knew someone who met theirs a week later. I wish we’d have been that lucky. _

_I’m already the luckiest for getting to have you as my soulmate. _

Luisa’s cheeks heated up and she decided to change the subject to something else that played on her mind a lot.

_What do you think colour looks like? I’ve tried to ask people but they usually just explain it by telling me an object that is that colour. It’s completely pointless considering everything we see is grey! _

_The best description I ever got was when someone linked it to emotions. I’ve been told my eyes are blue and my hair is red. Blue is often associated with sadness but it’s also the same colour as the sea and the sky. _

Luisa let a small part of her mind drift to thinking about how much she’d loved the water and how perfectly fitting it was that Rose’s eyes were blue. She focused back on what Rose was explaining to her.

_Red is a pretty powerful colour from what I’ve heard. It can be linked to a range of emotions, from love and passion to anger and rage. _

Luisa smiled. Even her hair sounded amazing. It faded a little as she frowned.

_I can already tell you’re absolutely gorgeous but...my hair and eyes are both dark brown. You might not like them. They’re going to look so boring compared to yours. _

_I am going to love them and nothing about you is boring Lu. _

The darkest days for Rose were when Luisa turned to drink. Her thoughts came into Rose’s mind slurred and muddled and frantic. Sometimes she was depressed, sometimes she was flirtatious, mostly she was a disorganised mixture of both. One night, she was worse than usual.

_Rose I’m...I’m so useless. _

And then Rose’s heart broke.

_Luisa! You’ve been drinking again. _

_Always mess up everything. _

_I told you not to do this again. Please, find another way. _

_Make so many mistakes...mistakes...I’m a failure. _

_You’re not, damn it. When I’m with you, I’ll make sure you never drink another drop. _

And then Luisa felt broken and lost any remainder of control over her telepathy. She spiralled and Rose’s mind was flooded with her blackest thoughts. She received all of her hurt, her pain, how she didn’t want to be here, how sometimes she wished she wouldn’t wake up. Rose clutched her head.

_Luisa. _

Her eyes pricked with tears.

_I can’t take much more of this. _

Then the barriers came up. Luisa built up a mental wall, blocking out all contact with Rose and refusing to let her in or let any thoughts out. She couldn’t drag her down with her.

She’d gone to visit an aquarium, seeking some calm and an ‘other way’ as Rose had kept insisting. She climbed the stone steps and shuddered a little as she entered the dark and cold room but was quickly met by the glowing fish tanks. She watched them as they watched her, some of them swimming and some of them mostly at a standstill.

She’d been disassociating a lot lately. Sometimes she felt like those fish in the tank, like she was gazing out at the world while people just kept going on by and life moved on without her. Rose must be moving on without her too. That stung the most.

She began to look closer at the tank, in an attempt to distract herself, when everything changed. It was an explosion of beauty. The way she saw everything changed. Colour. She was finally seeing colour.

She stepped back in shock, half treading on someone who quickly wrapped their arms around her. “Careful there Lu.” That magical voice she’d be longing to hear was floating right into her ears this time, instead of simply being inside her head.

“Rose!” She whipped around to look at her and gripped her arms gently as she stared. Those glittering ocean eyes that she’d always dreamed of. Rose ran her fingers through Luisa’s brunette hair.

“You’re so beautiful. You’re an angel, baby.” Luisa’s face went red, matching Rose’s fiery locks.

“You’re perfect,” she breathed. “And I’m sorry. For all the darkness I dragged you into and then pushing you away and forcing myself to go numb.”

“Shh. We have ourselves a fresh start now. We can make a life together, you and me. I promise I’m always going to take care of you.” She held Luisa close and swore to herself that she would never break that promise.

Three years later, Rose and Luisa had settled down for a domestic life together. They had a shared house and a lifelong love for each other. Luisa had gone out to run some errands. She was returning home, arms full of groceries when the colour rapidly drained from her world. She stared around at the now greyscale image of the city they lived in. Her first thought was-

_Rose? _

No answer.

_Rose? Has something happened? All my colour’s gone again. Has yours gone too? _

Silence. Luisa felt sick. The telepathic connection had remained after they met and Luisa had experienced her fair share of Rose putting a mental guard up when they’d argued or she was feeling low. This was different.

Her phone rang and she dropped her shopping bags to the ground, scrambling around in her handbag until she found her phone. She didn’t know the number but answered anyway. “Hello?”

“I regret to inform you that your soulmate, Rose Ruvelle, has been in a car crash. She’s in the hospital.” Luisa’s phone fell from her hand.

“Rose you can’t leave me. You can’t.” She was sobbing by Rose’s hospital bed and clinging to her freckled hand that she loved so much. “You promised to always take care of me,” she choked out, as she brought the hand up to her cheek and nestled against it. “And I can’t do this alone. I need you back.”

There were a few tantalising minutes where Luisa thought the doctors were right. Rose really wasn’t going to wake up, her chances were far too slim. Then Luisa began to see colours, washed out pastels, all around her as she heard a small cough. As she hastily looked up at her, Rose’s heavy eyelids slowly opened. The colour returned in all its original vibrancy. Not all at once like it had during their first meeting but gradually as Rose regained consciousness.

“Rose!” Luisa wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around her girlfriend but she aware of her delicate state.

“Hey baby.” Rose’s voice was raspy and didn’t have its usual smooth quality to it and her skin was even paler and covered in cuts and bruises. But she was awake, she was alive and she was giving Luisa the most adorable tired smile.

“I thought you’d left me.” Tears were still streaming down Luisa’s cheeks and Rose weakly lifted her free arm to beckon her closer for a hug. She carefully slid her arms around Rose, who winced just slightly as she rested her head against Luisa’s chest.

“I could never do that. I have a promise to keep.” She looked up at Luisa.

“I love you so much.” Luisa pressed a gentle watery kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too, my sweet soulmate. And I plan on sticking around forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed today’s emotional rollercoaster. I think this was my favourite prompt of the week to fulfil! 
> 
> If you’d like to follow or check me out on other social media, i’m also gothamsharley on Twitter as well as bridgctregan and roisatiara on Instagram!


End file.
